


Girls Love Guns and Other Dangerous Things

by floralNINJAchan



Series: RWBY Kidz [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mild Language, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang noticed her younger sister acting a little sketchy... She's getting to the bottom of it and figure out what 'secret' Ruby has been hiding.</p><p>{Yang already attending Signal Academy (assuming it's for middle school/junior high and up) and Ruby not yet old enough}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Love Guns and Other Dangerous Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathiasMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathiasMatt/gifts).



> I'm no good with titles if you haven't noticed! Hope y'all enjoy!

Yang noticed her younger sister Ruby was different as of late. She was staying up at all hours of the night in her room working on something the eldest of the two assumed was homework. Which wasn't a stretch, considering Ruby had been more into school and such than she had. But the younger of the two didn't have nearly as much homework, and sure as hell didn't need graph paper for her assignments. 

Getting a little protective (something she tried desperately NOT to do in an attempt to avoid being like her nosy father), Yang started tailing Ruby the second she knew something was up. Her younger sister was making odd visits to different shops in town, ordering things secretly online using their uncle's charge card, and even leaving the house late at night and not coming back until the most ungodly hours. It wasn't like Ruby at all. Doing those kind of things was Yang's job Grimm-dammit! 

At first, she thought it could be a boy. Or a girl. But then that was debunked because all of Ruby's friends from school were constantly asking where she was. And Ruby wasn't the type to make friends too easily in an out of school setting. She was too socially awkward. After a while Yang's mind wandered to "the worst". Then she had to remind herself that Ruby wasn't her or anything like their Uncle Qrow was at their age. She wasn't going to go clubbing or anything fun like that. 

Finally, after about two weeks of spying and snooping, Yang decided to confront her sister. It was a Saturday afternoon. Their dad was away on an important Grimm alert and their uncle was off doing his own business, so it was just the two girls home alone. They were both sitting at the kitchen table quietly enjoying a plate of cookies, before Yang made a cough to begin her interrogation.

"Need some milk?" Ruby asked mid-chew. 

"No, no. I'm good," Yang played it off. "Say, uh, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Yang."

"So I've noticed you haven't been sleeping well recently..."

Ruby batted her puffy eyes. 

"...and that you've been doing a lot of shopping, which lets face it, that's usually my department."

She was met with the same blinking face. This time it was paired with cookie filled hamster cheeks.

"So... What's up, lil red?" 

Ruby then proceeded to take her glass of milk that she had on standby, chugged it down, and then whipped her dairy mustache. She awkwardly scooted her chair closer to her sister, inching it along as it loudly squeaked on the tile floor. Plopping back onto her chair, she then leaned in closely to meet her sister dead in the eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" the younger girl inquired with the utmost seriousness. All the blonde could do was nod nervously. Then, with a cheeky grin, Ruby shot off her seat like a rose petal rocket and dashed to her room. Yang heard at least three things presumably break before she saw her sister reappear with a notebook in hand. Ruby slammed it on the table and flipped to one of the many mismatched pages that stuck out, looking as though they had just been shoved in as later additions. The page the younger of the siblings turned to was a piece of graph paper with the most badass looking thing the elder had ever seen; a scythe combined with a rifle. A high-caliber sniper-scythe (HCSS) that looked like something a pro-huntsman or huntswoman would wield.

Yang was utterly impressed at the detail of the design and planning her sister had taken into account. She began flipping through the other pages and saw the detail and intricacy, the mass amounts of research that went into everything, and the clear expression and passion behind the notebook's content. 

"Now I know I'm not supposed to have a weapon until I'm in Signal," Ruby because as she started eating a other cookie. "Bwut I gust cwudn't hwulp it." (But I just couldn't help it.) She, already feeling semi-rebellious, took a big swig of milk FROM THE CARTON. "Just designing it is just getting one step ahead of the game, ya know? And Uncle Qrow was super happy to find out I was interested in a scythe like his so... He's kinda been helping me get all I need together. We aren't going to build it yet, still have to finish out the kinks in the conversion from scythe to rifle, but we wanted to have it ready to go when the time comes. So what do you think?" Ruby's puffy eyes gleamed brightly and widely at her sister for a confirmation of approval.

Yang burst out laughing.

Ruby was utterly confused.

"S-so," Yang wheezed. "All this time you were designing a weapon?"

"Y-yeah...," the little sister sheepishly replied, loosing some of her confidence.

"That's amazing! Oh thank Grimm that's what it was!" She hugged her sister. "I thought you were doing something shady and possibly illegal!"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Ruby pulled away with a chuckle of her own. "Who do you think I am; you?"

The two laughed uncontrollably.

The rest of the day was spent talking about Ruby's baby, Crescent Rose. They also talk about Ember Celica (so that they wouldn't feel left out) and their guardians' weapons. Ruby went on for a full hour over their uncle's weapon was "super mega awesome", and how she'd wanted to go for four different weapons combined to one up him! Sadly, she was already designing a weapon twice her current size, so she settled for just two. But, Ruby was far from disappointed. 

The older of the two was relieved more than anything else. Seeing her sister's passion of weapons gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. Heck, it was a healthier obsession than half the stuff she's been into at Ruby's age. She wasn't sure if it was an "anti-giving dad a heart attack" passion, but at least it wasn't boys. Or girls. If anything, a tiny girl with a scythe that was red, badass, and too good for anyone but Yang's baby sister, would probably scare off any potential 'in laws'. Weapons were less dangerous than dating, and could defend against the most vicious of Grimm. Or the clingiest of suitors.

All in all, Yang was glad to see her sister open up more with every word of triggers, blades. and cartridges. The smile on Ruby's face and the fire in her eyes was just too darn contagious. The older sister couldn't help but sit back and watch as her sister explained every detail of her future weapon. Yang was almost as excited as Ruby was for her going on to Signal and forging her dream tool of mass Grimm distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit of fluff!
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated. As well as requests! I'll be taking those over at my tumblr writing side blog:
> 
> rebathemermaid 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninja,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
